cDNAs encoding secreted proteins or fragments thereof represent a particularly valuable source of therapeutic agents. Thus, there is a need for the identification and characterization of secreted proteins and the nucleic acids encoding them.
In addition to being therapeutically useful themselves, secretory proteins include short peptides, called signal peptides, at their amino termini which direct their secretion. These signal peptides are encoded by the signal sequences located at the 5′ ends of the coding sequences of genes encoding secreted proteins. Because these signal peptides will direct the extracellular secretion of any protein to which they are operably linked, the signal sequences may be exploited to direct the efficient secretion of any protein by operably linking the signal sequences to a gene encoding the protein for which secretion is desired. In addition, fragments of the signal peptides called membrane-translocating sequences may also be used to direct the intracellular import of a peptide or protein of interest. This may prove beneficial in gene therapy strategies in which it is desired to deliver a particular gene product to cells other than the cells in which it is produced. Signal sequences encoding signal peptides also find application in simplifying protein purification techniques. In such applications, the extracellular secretion of the desired protein greatly facilitates purification by reducing the number of undesired proteins from which the desired protein must be selected. Thus, there exists a need to identify and characterize the 5′ fragments of the genes for secretory proteins which encode signal peptides.
Sequences coding for secreted proteins may also find application as therapeutics or diagnostics. In particular, such sequences may be used to determine whether an individual is likely to express a detectable phenotype, such as a disease, as a consequence of a mutation in the coding sequence for a secreted protein. In instances where the individual is at risk of suffering from a disease or other undesirable phenotype as a result of a mutation in such a coding sequence, the undesirable phenotype may be corrected by introducing a normal coding sequence using gene therapy. Alternatively, if the undesirable phenotype results from overexpression of the protein encoded by the coding sequence, expression of the protein may be reduced using antisense or triple helix based strategies.
The secreted human polypeptides encoded by the coding sequences may also be used as therapeutics by administering them directly to an individual having a condition, such as a disease, resulting from a mutation in the sequence encoding the polypeptide. In such an instance, the condition can be cured or ameliorated by administering the polypeptide to the individual.
In addition, the secreted human polypeptides or fragments thereof may be used to, generate antibodies useful in determining the tissue type or species of origin of a biological sample. The antibodies may also be used to determine the cellular localization of the secreted human polypeptides or the cellular localization of polypeptides which have been fused to the human polypeptides. In addition, the antibodies may also be used in immunoaffinity chromatography techniques to isolate, purify, or enrich the human polypeptide or a target polypeptide which has been fused to the human polypeptide.